


Make love to the god of war

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Coffee Shops, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Deepthroating, Deidara as Hermes, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kama Sutra, M/M, Marking, Obito as Ares, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Table Sex, The Wheelbarrow, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: It would be a shame to let those costumes rot away inside a wardrobe or something.





	Make love to the god of war

**Author's Note:**

> In Japanese high schools, they call A, B, C and D to how far you've gone in a relationship.
> 
> A means holding hands, B kissing, C having sex and D getting married.

* * *

Deidara hummed a song he heard that morning on television and got stuck in his head. It was just after four in the afternoon and breakfast was still the only thing he had eaten all day, but Deidara wasn't hungry. His body understood there were more important things when he was in the middle of the creative process.

Each year for the cultural festival, his class set up a themed cafeteria. Rikudo-san, the class rep, was in charge of choosing the theme. Deidara's opinion about the guy's imagination wasn't great, it all had to do with Pein's desire to be a god for a day which led him to choose Japanese mythology two years in a row. As everyone complained, for their third year he was forced to choose something different. Western mythology was what he decided in the end.

Reluctant, Deidara researched about a subject he didn't know much about. He was surprised to find himself more motivated than he thought he would.

His costume was gonna be the coolest.

With a smirk, Deidara cut a piece of leftover leather from one of the wings in his right sandal. The left one was already finished, painted in gold and engraved feathers. It was the complement of which he was most proud, since the short cream-colored toga and the trousers adjusted above the knee hadn't been a challenge at all. As for the winged headband, Deidara had some ideas on the possible materials to be used.

Half an hour later, he finished working on the other sandal. He lifted it in the air, turning it slowly in his hand before nodding satisfied for a job well done. Then he looked at the pictures of the god Hermes stuck on his cork board above his desk. In some of them, the guy had a showy scepter in his hand. He thought about making it too, but possibly it would only hinder him. If he was going to spend the day as a waiter, he couldn't be dragging the piece of junk everywhere he went.

He realized at that moment the faint flashing light on his phone, and that his stomach was rumbling. While he waited for dinner to be ready, he took out a bag of crisps from one of his drawers and pressed the button on his phone, putting a handful in his mouth.

All messages were from his class' group chat. His classmates had chatted a lot while he was busy.

[17:16] Konan: "This will be the last year we're all together before going to college, we're going to make this cultural festival extra special, remember there's only a week left."

In the other messages, several classmates were already sharing photos of their costumes. Unable to decide whether to show off his hard work, or let it be a surprise, in the end he chose to give them a small preview. He placed a sandal at the center of the table, took the photo and sent it to the group.

* * *

 

Shaking with excitement, Obito saved the photo Deidara had just sent in his secret folder. The small details engraved in the wing were so elaborate and beautifully made that it was hard to believe it wasn't a professional job. But Deidara had done it with his own hands and the fact made Obito feel strangely proud.

He busied himself checking the rest of Deidara's pictures he had inside the folder. He did it because he wanted to avoid thinking about his own costume, which he hadn't even started yet. He didn't want others to find out, and every time he got asked for pictures, he had told them he was gonna let it be a surprise. Obito knew he didn't have creativity or manual skill like some of his classmates, so in the end he would have to buy it.

To continue distracting himself from his problems, Obito opened Deidara's chat window.

[18:31] Obito: "You're an artist!"

Deidara read it almost instantly. He preferred to talk to him in private rather than through the group, Obito loved to have his attention just for himself.

[18:32] Deidara: "Thanks 😜"

[18:32] Deidara: "I already knew it."

[18:32] Deidara: "Aren't you gonna show me your costume?"

Obito had to take a deep breath to calm down. It was hard to believe Deidara was interested in him. Unfortunately, he had nothing to show him.

Obito [18:33]: "Surprise."

Obito [18:33]: "😉"

Obito [18:33]: "Didn't you read the chat?"

Deidara [18:34]: "I thought you were gonna let me peek."

Guilt invaded him. Obito wished he could be honest. He also wished not to be so lazy. Otherwise he wouldn't have to come up with those cheap excuses.

Obito [18:36]: "My costume is from the shop."

Obito [18:37]: "It's not handmade like yours."

He hoped that would settle the matter.

Deidara [18:37]: "I still want to see it!"

Deidara [18:37]: "Come on :)"

In his computer, Obito opened the internet browser and typed in "Tokyo costume shops". Leaving the phone aside, he concentrated on the search. The largest costume stores were located in Shibuya, Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. Obito sighed, accepting he would have to go through the agglomerated center of the city. There was no way he could find what he was looking for in a neighborhood costume store which, at that time, would be more than closed.

Some of the stores had a website. Obito checked them, searching between anime characters and Japanese themes.

Not sure where to start looking, Obito added the store's phone number to his cell phone and sent them a message asking if they had anything about Western mythology. Although he wanted to be brief, in the end he ended up telling them about the cultural festival and the themed cafeteria.

"For a guy we only have an old warrior costume, it's a sexy costume ^_~. Are you still interested?"

They attached a picture of the outfit. It came with a helmet, a sword and a shield. He couldn't see it well because it was in a bag, but it looked decent enough. The only drawback was that it didn't fit the theme completely. But after a few searches, he discovered there was a god of war called Ares. In some sculptures he appeared naked, with nothing but his weapons and his helmet on top.

"Ah... I can't go in front of Deidara like that! So embarrassing!" he exclaimed to himself, blushing.  
At least that costume seemed to have some more clothing.

Obito sent the answer.  
"The sexier the better, I have someone to impress (it's a secret)."

He had to stop telling his life story to strangers.

"Aww~, please stop by our store and try it on."

Obito got up, put on his jacket and opened the drawer where he had his savings, taking out the amount he needed. It might not be the best way to spend them, but he wanted to treasure every moment he spent with Deidara. Maybe when they finished high school, everyone would go their own way and lose contact. He refused to let that happen, he had to keep Deidara as a friend at all costs, and for that he had to make make a good impression. A life without seeing him every day was going to be depressing. He knew it since he was aware of how close the term was to finishing.

Opening Deidara's chat window, he started writing his answer.

[18:57] Obito: "Now I'm not at home."

"Grandma, I'm sorry but I have to go out, put my dinner in the microwave, please!" he shouted, before closing the door and sprinting to the subway station.

[18:58] Obito: "But I will send it to you as soon as I can."

Once inside the costume shop's fitting room, Obito looked at himself in the mirror, unsure about what he was seeing. When the girl he spoke with told him it was a sexy costume, he didn't imagine that she meant proper sexy. Apart from the cape, the leather striped skirt, sandals and helmet, the disguise didn't have any other garment. He was gonna have to go around showing his bare chest, although if he was going to be in the kitchen like every year, he should have an apron on. He wouldn't feel so exposed like that.

One of the girls told him that if he wanted to impress someone, with that costume he would do it for sure. Several people who listened to the conversation gave him encouragement, and even advice. Obito hadn't lost his blush since he passed through the door.

Was he really going to impress Deidara like that?

He reminded himself, frowning in the mirror, that he was representing the god of war. He needed more determination and less embarrassment if he wanted to fight for his love, no matter how corny that sounded.

It was weird when he went out to pay and received even more encouragement. Everyone assumed that "Dei-chan" was a girl, but he wasn't gonna correct them.

Already at home and eating his reheated kare raisu, Obito sent him at last a picture of the helmet, satisfied to have fixed the problem in a few hours, and impatient because he couldn't wait for the day to arrive.

* * *

During the process of creating his cosplay, Deidara couldn't help identifying with Hermes. Especially with the winged sandals. It would be so useful if they were truly magical and allowed him to run like the wind or take incredible leaps. It was an idea he really liked, being him for a day.

"Close your eyes, Dei...!" He distrusted Hidan's singsong voice behind him.

"I won't close my eyes in front of you not even in your wildest dreams," he answered, turning around only discover that Hidan was pointing at his forehead with a pink toy bow. The sucker arrow ended up stuck to Deidara's forehead. He ripped it off and tossed it on the ground. "Why am I not surprised to see you naked, hm?"

"I'm not naked!" he exclaimed, pointing at the nappy he was wearing. "And this is how this gay god is dressed! It's not my fault!"

In addition to the nappy, Hidan wore white sandals, a pink quiver tight around his body and cardboard wings badly cut on the back.

"It's quite crappy."

Hidan shrugged.

"It was the easiest thing I found. I had to bring this bow because they didn't let me bring a real one.

"Anyway, what are you?" he asked, unable to help his curiosity.

"Eros, the god of love. And what he did was... Bam! Shoot arrows at people so that the spark of love and passion would arise. In short, he left them half dead, suffering but happy."

Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"So gory."

Although judging by the little he knew about mythology, gods used to be gory.

"They weren't real arrows," Konan said, her Athena cosplay was handmade too, "they were soul arrows, and they stuck into the heart."

The disappointment was present in Hidan's face, although not by much.

"Likewise, you have no idea of the power I have right now over all of you. I can fuck your life if I wanted to," said Hidan, loading another arrow. "What do you think?"

Sighing, Konan walked away, Deidara thought about doing the same until he saw Obito enter through the door just as Hidan spun around, tensing the bowstring and letting it go.

The arrow landed right on the left side of Obito's bare chest. The temperature of his body rose a few degrees instantly, while he wondered since when Obito was so hot.

"What the hell, Hidan!?" Obito complained, clearly annoyed. His attitude had also become more determined, Deidara noted it in his mannerism.

"Although I may be fixing his instead. So, have you already fallen in love with Deidei, Obito?"

"W-what!?"

And that's where all his confidence went away at once. He shouted so loud that several classmates turned to look. Hidan went away laughing, and Deidara took the opportunity to get closer and examine Obito better.

"Don't listen to him, he's just a clown. As usual, hm."

Actually, he was beginning to wish those arrows were magical. Deidara wasn't usually embarrassed while ogling someone he found hot, but Obito was his friend, maybe he should feel embarrassed. Even with the excuse of admiring his costume, his eyes fixed on his chest were suspicious.

"You look good, hm," he said, the subsequent silence becoming uncomfortable. Obito didn't seem to be really there. "Hey!"

"Oh! Y-yes! Hidan. Better leave him be," his proud stance resurfaced again. "But today he should be careful, since I am Ares, the god of war."

"Mmm, so the god of war."

Deidara wanted war.

"You're Hermes, right?"

"How do you know?"

"I searched the Internet about a god with winged sandals."

He didn't expect that, but it was nice to see that Obito was interested in him.

"That will save me the explanation then, hm."

"Don't forget that we open at nine!" the class rep said, sending Obito to the kitchen, Konan to the cash machine, Itachi to the sink and Hidan to attract customers.

Deidara was disappointed to see that Obito took an apron out of his backpack, even though it made sense. Still, something in his appearance appealed to him just the same, he couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but that was the case.

He continued to give him hidden glances until nine o'clock, when the class rep opened the doors and let customers and curious people pass to the improvised venue.

"See you in a bit," Obito said, disappearing behind the panels that separated the kitchen area from the rest.

With the notebook in one hand and the pen in another, Deidara approached a table with several boys who wore the uniform of another school, waiting for the moment to see his god of war again.

* * *

 

"Photo time!" Zetsu chirped, pointing at them with his phone.

Obito looked up from the pancakes he was making and smiled at the camera. Deidara left the tray on the table, getting really close to him. Obito took the chance to put his arm around Deidara's shoulderblades and grab his arm. He made the victory sign with the other hand and the flash went off.

It took a second longer than necessary to let go of Deidara, wishing he stayed that closer always.

"Take another one. In case that one isn't good, hm, "Deidara said.

"Okay, together again then," Zetsu replied in his usual crooning voice, gesturing with his hand to make them return to their former position. Obito didn't have to force himself to smile, it just happened. This time Deidara placed his hand on his lower back, generating a warm tingling throughout his body. Obito wasn't gonna be able to concentrate on cooking in that state.

"We have to leave good memories from this last festival of culture we'll all go through together," Zetsu remarked.

"Don't remind me!" Obito shouted, in a melodramatic theatrical tone, while he took the chance to hug Deidara tightly. "The god of war will miss his personal messenger."

"The pan of the god of war has a lot of smoke, hm," Deidara said, not trying to let go.

With a choked cry, Obito separated from him and went to tend the pancake that was on the stove. Zetsu approached immediately.

"We must immortalize this event," he laughed.

"It only got a little bit browner than it should, thank goodness," Obito sighed. "I'll put it under the pile. Yeah, that will do."

"You can't give that to a customer! Give it to me, I'll eat it, I'm hungry, hm."

"Ah, ah, ah! No touchy, Deidara-senpai!" he warned him, grabbing his wrist that was already right on the plate. "It's not that bad."

"How does it matter, hm!? You can make more!" he complained.

Obito didn't want to give him a bad pancake, he was gonna make a perfect one especially for him. Stacking the four pancakes he had already made, he sprinkled them with maple syrup, made a small flower of whipped cream and placed a strawberry on top.

"Don't make the costumers wait."

Looking disappointed, Deidara put the plate on the tray and left, making him feel guilty. At table five they wanted two portions of cookies and cream cake and two lattes. Once Zetsu had also left, Obito put oil in the pan and added pancake batter. He only had half a bottle left, soon he would have to prepare more. He decided to make two, and when he had finished stacking them, he made a heart of maple syrup on the top one. He wished he could give them to Deidara like that, but in the end he added more syrup, and the heart was unrecognizable.

At least, it would be there hidden, is what Obito thought while sighing.

The next time Deidara arrived with an order from outside, he showed him the pancakes and that made him smile instantly. Obito lamented for not having any excuse to hug him again without it looking weird.

"Did you think I was gonna give my senpai burned pancakes?" he said as he handed him a fork.

"Mmm, thank you. They look good," he said, taking what Obito offered. "Itadakimasu!"

Deidara was going to eat something he had prepared especially for him. It was hard for Obito not to let the feelings show on his face. He stared at him as he dipped the side of the fork into the spongy dessert, drops of syrup dripping from it. He held his breath as Deidara brought it to his mouth, staining his chin a little. His knees were gonna fail right there.

"You're going to kill me dead," he said in a low voice, watching him chew.

"Mmm? Do you want a bite? It's tasty, "he said.

Without waiting for his answer, Deidara offered him a piece.

He didn't have time to process the idea that Deidara was about to feed him and that he was going to use the same fork he used until he had the piece of pancake stuck to his lips. Feeling cornered, he ate what was offered. That had to count as an indirect kiss. In his head, kissing Deidara would feel like eating freshly made pancakes. He chewed slowly, imagining he was kissing him.

"Hey, say something, hm."

When he opened his eyes, Deidara was watching him.

"I'm a good cook, don't you think?"

"Don't brag too much, making pancakes is the easiest thing in the world," he replied.

"Have you ever made pancakes?" Obito asked sarcastically, he was proud of his abilities and was willing to fight for his honor.

"No, why don't you teach me, hm?"

"If you cook them for me, I'll show you." Deidara leaned on the table, both their tasks forgotten. "And I can teach you many more things, too."

"What things?" Deidara seemed interested.

Obito had wanted to say more recipes, but the previous thing sounded like he was flirting with him. He wasn't sure if he wanted Deidara to get the wrong impression or not. It may have been just a fantasy, but he liked to think they were flirting.

"We better speak later, we already made table three wait a lot."

"See you in a bit then, god of war, hm.

Before taking the prepared tray, Deidara brushed his arm, giving him one last look before leaving. Obito thanked heavens for being on his own, since the temperature rise he was experiencing indicated that very possibly he was blushing. He took the paper with the next order, and after reading it three times he realized nothing made sense, so he used it to fan himself.

At least until Itachi came in loaded with dirty plates and glasses and he had to erase the smile on his face and act normal.

* * *

 

While the others were busy counting the money and cleaning outside, Deidara stayed with Obito to dismantle the kitchen. He wasn't entirely sure if his flirting intentions were the same as his, Deidara thought it could be interpreted both ways, and if so, he needed to find out.

"What will you do with the money they give us?" Deidara asked.

The proceeds were going to cover the expenses for the study trip they would make at the end of the course to Okinawa, but everyone would receive a small amount at the end of the day.

"Save it," Obito said." I spent a lot on the costume, I want to replenish my savings even if it's a little. What will you do?"

"Take you to party, hm."

"Oh...!" he answered, taken by surprise. "You don't have to do it! I don't want to make you spend your money on me."

"But I want to do it. Remember what Zetsu said about treasuring as many more memories as we can," he just wanted to convince him, but his words seemed to have had an unexpected effect on Obito. Suddenly, he looked upset. "What? The god of war doesn't get sad, you're doing it wrong."

"Deidara-senpai," Obito approached him, his expression serious and determined, something in his behavior made him slightly nervous. "Let's continue being friends after graduating!"

A slight bewilderment crept in him, not understanding why Obito was convinced that graduating would be the end of their friendship.

"...I thought that's how it would be anyway."

"S-seriously? Because when I went from juinor high to high school, I lost my friends, even when we agreed to keep in touch... They made new friends and they forgot about me. I don't want that to happen again."

"It wont happen!" Deidara raised his voice, he was even slightly offended. "Do you think I would consider you my friend if I were to forget you so easily!?"

"Senpai," he murmured with a broad grin, his eyes shining, as if he would burst into tears, but instead he laughed, Deidara smiled at the sight of it. "I could marry you right now."

He raised an eyebrow, surprised by the statement, Deidara wasn't sure about the marriage thing, but at least appreciated his intentions to stay in his life forever. Obito stopped laughing, and his smile vanished.

"Marry as friends! That is what I meant!" he amended, rubbing the back of his neck.

"As friends...?" Deidara repeated. "And how do you do that?"

"I have no idea...!"

Obito's nervous laughter reappeared.

"Anyway, I don't think they'll let us get married in this country, unless one of the two dresses as the bride, hm."

"You," Obito answered straight away.

He had made the comment to reduce tension, but he hadn't liked the answer.

"Why me!? Why don't you dress as the bride!?"

"That would be a terrible idea, senpai. Also, you would look much better than me because I look manly. I wouldn't pass for a girl not even to a short-sighted priest and nobody would want to marry us."

"Well, I'm not doing it, we'll have to go abroad to celebrate the wedding," Deidara couldn't put an end to that weird conversation.

"Yes, to Hawaii or Las Vegas! We can even marry wearing the costumes, I saw in a movie that many people do it in Vegas."

They both looked at each other in sudden silence. Deidara didn't want to miss the opportunity to throw something more direct.

"Are we really going to get to D without going through A, B and C first?"

Obito opened his mouth, only to close it again a couple of seconds later. He was starting to turn red. Deidara waited for his response, he didn't want to say anything else until he did."

"W-well..." Obito took a breath, but didn't say anything else.

"Yes...?"

"It doesn't have to be that way! We are getting married as friends, remember!"

As his blush did not go away, Deidara started fanning himself with his notebook.

"And if we do D as friends I don't see why we couldn't do A, B and C as friends too, hm."

"Ahhh, senpai! Don't say embarrassing things!" he exclaimed, covering his face with both hands.

Deidara wanted to believe he was on the right track.

"Okay, if you are so embarrassed it doesn't matter then," he said, to see how far Obito was willing to go.

Apparently, further than he thought.

"No wait! Let's do it!"

Obito took his hands gently. Carried away by his touch, Deidara was unable to say anything. Obito didn't either. There was no need. Not even when Itachi came in for a box to store the crockery and they had to part, they came up with a topic of conversation. It didn't take them long to be alone again.

"Well... We've reached A, hm. As friends."

Deidara liked to play with fire.

"We reached A..." Obito murmured, his eternal blush still on his face.

"What about B? he asked, suggestively. "Or the god of war doesn't dare?"

Obito was slow to respond, enough to make him impatient.

"Senpai, I didn't take your hands as friends. I did it for real," Obito said, his voice diminishing in volume until it ended in a whisper. Deidara had a small heart attack, the effect of which was prolonged when Obito took his hands again. "And... The god of war does dare... To kiss you for real."

His hands went up from his hand to his wrist and then to his forearm.

"Then, kiss me for real."

The touch of their lips was brief and chaste. Obito leaned over him and their lips touched. They hugged each other in silence, knowing full well that from that moment, their friendship had become something more.

If Hidan arrows had something to do, he was thankful.

* * *

  
"Look what I found yesterday in a box in the closet."

Obito showed Deidara a picture of the Ares costume he wore for the cultural festival they held on their last year of high school.

"Ah... The nostalgia. You looked hot in it though."

"You looked good too. Well, you always do to be honest."

"Does it still fit you?" Deidara asked.

Perhaps he could convince him to wear it again. Deidara still drooled just by remembering him wearing it.

"I don't know, I haven't worn it since that day. I should do it."

"You should, I'll also look for mine. We can try them together, hm."

"I know, a themed date for our anniversary!" Obito exclaimed, suddenly excited.

He consulted his phone calendar to check how many days left until that day. Fourteen. Deidara frowned.

"It's a long time."

"Come on, it's not that much. Keeping in mind how busy we are, it'll pass quickly, "Obito said.

It still seemed like a long time to him. He was getting impatient already, he thought about going to visit him wearing the costume that same night.

"All right," he said, sipping his coffee. "Can I sleep in your house today again?"

"You can sleep here whenever you want," Obito smiled. "All your toiletries and half of your clothes are here already."

Luckily, Obito lived alone, they wouldn't have the same level of privacy if not for that. More than once Obito had asked him to move with him. Before taking that step, Deidara wanted to make sure he could contribute to the home as much as he did.

"Yes, I should take something back, hm."

"Or you could bring it all!" Obito suggested. "It would be a good anniversary gift."

Deidara got up to leave, Obito still had to get ready to go to work.  
"We've talked about that already, hm. I'm off."  
After a brief kiss on the lips, Deidara headed for the door.  
"See you tonight. Have a nice day, my love," Obito said.  
He spun around once more, smiling.  
"You too."

* * *

  
Deidara had forgotten how cool and powerful he felt in that costume. After leaving the subway dressed as Hermes, he ran to Obito's house. The commuters ignored him, but there, in that residential area where only neighbors passed by, he attracted attention and caused many bewildered looks. He didn't care. Dodging pedestrians as if his winged sandals were truly magical, he showed up at Obito's house in record time.  
The first thing he did when Obito opened the door was to surround his neck with both arms and to stick a lot to his body.  
"Deidara! What...? I thought we were going to wait for ..."  
"Who is Deidara, hm? I am the god Hermes, and I'm looking for the god of war. They told me he lives here."  
One of his hands went down his chest and abdomen, until he unbuttoned his trousers coquettishly."  
"Gimme a second!"  
Obito parted from him and closed the door. Impatient, Deidara tried to look through one of the windows but he saw nothing remarkable. He had no choice but to wait in the front garden. He took advantage of the fact that no one would see him from the street, took his underwear off and left it hidden behind a pot. The anticipation was going to drive him crazy. He couldn't wait to see him already wearing the costume, he wanted Obito to kiss him and bite him whole dressed in Ares costume, to undress him and fuck him until he was sore. It had been his fantasy since the first time he saw him dressed up.like that.

As soon as he heard the door open, he pushed it and his body crashed against Obito's naked torso. He grabbed him by the waist, the fine, silky cloth of his toga making his fingers feel as if he had them in contact with his skin. That helmet suited him divinely well. With a half smile, Obito leaned close to his ear.

"What do you want from me, Hermes?"

Deidara moistened his lips, savoring the effect of Obito's breath against his sensitive skin.

"Mmm... I want war," he whispered furiously. "After giving him a push, he moved toward Obito. Give me war."

Between hungry and clumsy kisses Deidara kept pushing him, until he managed to corner him against the low tea table in his dining room. After not giving him an alternative, he made him lie down there and sat astride him, just above the leather skirt. Obito grabbed him by the buttocks, his fingers squeezing the soft skin, while the pressure pushed him more against his groin. With a soft moan of need, Deidara bucked his hips.

"Don't tell me you went commando on the subway."

Slowly, he placed the bottom part of his toga to his waist.

"I wanted your sword. So I came without a shield, hmm."

The spanking sound caught him off guard. The brief moment of pain causing his body to warm up.

"And what if a gust of air had risen? I don't like those mortals go around seeing what is mine," another spank whose push made Deidara notice something hard under the leather skirt. Obito pushed his hair away from his ear. "Do not do it again."

"Just for saying that, now I'll do.it ever day," Deidara retorted, then went down to lick his neck while Obito spanked him harder than before. The brooch of the garnet cape on his neck made him look too tempting, the helmet looked tremendously powerful. He seemed like a real god. Ares...

He couldn't stop rubbing against him.

"You said you wanted my sword."

"Mmm yes, I want it."

Obito sat up, forcing him to move.

"If you give it a good polish, it will be yours as much as you want. I like to keep my weapons shiny and clean at all times."

Held to his torso to keep from falling, Deidara took Obito's left nipple in his mouth.

"Then... I'll make it gleam."

He bit him gently, noticing how the nub got hard between his teeth, then he spat and moved away to see how the trail of saliva fell from his chest to his abdomen.

"Clean that," Obito ordered, "you better save it for my sword."

He dropped to his knees on the floor, and touched above the bulge that raised the skirt. Deidara looked up to see Obito's heated gaze. He held it while he carried on touching, licking his lips in anticipation when he noticed how hard he was under that unusual texture. Deidara reached under the garment. He didn't wear anything underneath either. He stared at the reddened head sticking out between leather strips, trapping the length between his fingers to spread the precum. Now it looked bright, appetizing.

Rudely, Obito grabbed his free wrist and yanked. His eyelids fell when he started to lick the palm of Deidara's hand. A loud gasp escaped Deidara as Obito's tongue moved slowly to the tip of his thumb, circling it. He continued masturbating him with erratic rhythm, while the tongue locked each of his fingers one by one. Sometimes Obito bit him softly, others harder.

No matter the mode, it was leaving him more and more breathless. Deidara thanked for his baggy clothes. His own erection was outlined completely under the toga, with a wet puddle just at the tip.

He rested the cock head on his lips and breathed out, Obito let out a dissatisfied grunt and went to lick his wrist over the golden wristband. His hips pushed a little, and the cock rammed his lips and slid down his cheek, leaving him sticky. The message was clear.

Holding it by the base, Deidara stuck his tongue out and gave a long, slow, wet lick to the frenulum.

"Nnnhhh..." Obito's teeth dug into his skin a bit harder.

He swallowed the entire tip, sucking it gently. Obito released his hand, and he brought his fingers covered in saliva to his testicles. He caressed them while he sucked, hungry for the salty taste of his precum. He heard Obito curse when he grabbed his hair to push him further.

Deidara backed off, looked up to see how impatient he was and lowered his tongue down his lenght, following the line of a marked lateral vein. At the same time, his hand went up to the head, to take care of the work his mouth did previously. He wasn't going to leave it unattended. After leaving his testicles and base of the trunk well drooled, Deidara removed a pube stuck to his lips, rose to the tip and dropped a thread of saliva on it before taking it back in his mouth.

Obito's hand, which had been caressing his scalp while he was down, pushed again.

But he planned to eat that cock little by little and without haste, he refused to yield without stopping to suck the tip, going over it with his tongue or rubbing it very gently with his teeth from time to time.

"I can't believe you suck it this well... Mmmh," Obito whispered, his breath shaking. "Much better than Aphrodite.

Deidara stopped to give him a vicious smile as he tapped the tip against his lips.

"I know better than Aphrodite what this cock wants, hm," he said proudly.

Obito's thumb slid down his cheek.

"You think so, my beautiful Hermes? Because right now it wants to be impaled into your throat, and I don't see it happening.

The words made his whole body vibrate. Deidara parted his lips and let the tip pass to his mouth. It slipped through his tongue, while a soft moan of need escaped him. Hungry for that piece of meat, he swallowed it, inch by inch, relaxing his throat when he noticed that it was going to get to the deepest part.

Obito suppressed a grunt of pleasure. He felt Obito taking him again from the back of his neck, leaving him fixed there, with his chin stuck to his testicles, saliva dripping from his lips little by little, coming down through them.

"Ah, there..."

He leaned down to leave a kiss on his hair, Deidara couldn't move yet. He moaned again because of the discomfort he was starting to feel.

"Shit, every time you moan, you drive me crazy ..."

Under his body, Obito's right leg rose until it was stuck to his crotch. Another groan from Deidara, another curse whispered in a husky voice. He rubbed desperately against his shin, while Obito's hips moved against his head, firmly clamped.

"Ah...!"

A moan, low and prolonged. The cock went in and out of his mouth without giving him respite to rest his battered jaw, or to breathe for all it mattered. He clung desperately to Obito's knees, never stopping from rubbing against his shin as he dug his black nails in his flesh. He wasn' sure if he would faint or come first.

He made an effort to open his eyes, only to see the wishful expression of the fucking god of war as he slammed his mouth. His moans became more acute, more violent and agitated.

"Do not come..."

When something was forbidden, Deidara felt more eager to do it. He protested with a grunt, rubbing harder against Obito's leg.

"Hermes... Nnng... Do. Not. You. Dare. Coming," it sounded dangerous. Threatening.

Deidara was outraged when instead of helping him, he provoked him by raising his leg more. Deidara was on the edge of orgasm and did't know if leaving his mind blank was going to help him. His sweaty hands slid up Obito's thighs, leaving deserved red furrows in his wake.

Busy trying not to come, he barely registered Obito's choked breath, his hoarse moans and tense muscles until he didn't flood his mouth with the first spurt of cum. Deidara backed off, desperate for oxygen. The rest of his send fell on his face.

He swallowed the longed-for nectar, licking himself as he watched Obito, his expression exhausted and satisfied. Not like him.

"You've... Done well, my love... Very well..."

He stroked his hair, looking at him with adoration. Deidara dropped backwards to the ground, frustrated. Obito came down to kneel between his legs and hover over him.

"Take me..."

He needed it.

"You look divine like that," was the only thing Obito said.

"Fuck me, hm!"

Obito examined his face with a half smile and drooped eyelids. Seeing him with that helmet for a second more was going to kill him.

"Beg for it," he ordered, picking up on his forefinger some semen that had fallen to his cheek and sticking it past his lips. "Starved, Deidara sucked him eagerly.

"In your dreams."

"Then I'll decide what to do to you," he wiped the remnants of semen from his chin before kissing him on the lips, wet and swollen from the treatment they had been subjected to. Deidara hooked to his neck, pulling him down. He bit him with uncontrolled fury, to let him know the maddening need he felt. "Stay still."

Obito went to lick his neck and he decided to behave. Maybe that would help him calm down a bit. Deidara gasped when he felt the sensitive skin firmly trapped between teeth, the sucking sound that accompanied the pain, letting him know there would be a nice violet circle on his fair neck. He undid his belt, leaving the robe loose before lifting it to his chest. After removing the headband, he pulled the garment over his head and threw it to a sofa. Once he had stripped him naked, he straightened to admire him from top to bottom.

"Mmm, the sandals stay. I like how you look with them on and nothing else, "he decided.

He went back down to him. Deidara didn't move, he didn't plan to do it, either. That time he was gentler, his kisses were soft and feathery, they couldn't satisfy him at all. Obito's large hands were kneading his thighs and sometimes, Deidara's cock rubbed against his stomach. It was in those moments when his will for not pleading wavered.

"Nnnh... Ares ...!"

His lips rested on his left nipple, Obito bit, sucking hard until it made him shudder from the sharp and pleasant pain. Then came a repairing lick and then another bite. Deidara hugged his neck, running his hand over the red crest of the helmet. He unbuttoned the brooch that joined the two ends of his capr, causing it to slip off his back.

And Obito kept going down, leaving kisses in his stomach that ignited his desire to the unbearable.

"Mark me... I want to carry your mark everywhere, "he begged.

Kisses transformed into frantic bites, Obito squeezed his buttocks, one with each hand, Deidara stood a little to see the redness in his abdomen and the way he devoured his stomach and down his thighs.

He was considering about asking him again to finally fuck him when he felt the grip of his hand around his erection, rising and falling, while he massaged the frenulum with his thumb. The satisfying massage was short-lived, because Obito stopped to show him his wet fingers covered in precum. He brought them to his lips and licked them all over.

"You taste like nectar, Hermes."

"Then tastr it more, hmm," he stuck out his tongue, playfully.

"Do not come," he reminded him.

Obito separated Deidara's legs wide, admiring his position for a moment and the way he gave himself to him as an offering. Then he leaned over him, and gave a slow lick to his tip. The moan he tried to repress was long and sharp, as his needy cock came into contact with his flexible and velvety tongue.

"More!" he shouted, afraid, afraid he wouldn't be able to avoid coming.

Inch by inch, Obito started to swallow it up. Deidara couldn't take it anymore. The thought of being banned from coming was tormenting him and in that infernal heat, his cock wouldn't last.

"You are...! Mmmnnn...! Ares..! If you don't want me to come... Do not make me come, you idiot!"

That made him stand up over him, intimidating. Deidara's agitated chest rose and fell. His body demanded release.

"You want me to teach you a lesson?"

He took him bridal style and placed him on the table.

"I came here cause I wanted war, not to be tortured, hm," he protested.

"You like to make things too hasty," he answered, taking the bottle of lubricant from under the table.

"Fast is better."

"No," Obito replied, dropping a thread of icy lubricant on his cock. "War must be planned carefully."

The contrast between temperatures made him moan. Obito separated his legs again as much as possible. Masturbating him with one hand, he went down to lick his perineum. Deidara was getting dizzy from so much holding back.

"Ah...! I hate you!"

Obito turned him over to put him in all fours and grabbed his buttocks.

"You hurt me," he threw another jet of lubricant over his back entrance.

And shit. It was cold. If Deidara didn't complain, it was out of pride. He felt him spreading it with his fingers while masturbating him and giving strong licks to his perineum. Deidara leaned his elbows on the table in case his arms failed. External stimulation of his prostate in that state it seemed to him like the sweetest torture of all.

"Every time I saw you running around the mountain, I felt like chaining you to my bed forever," the tingle of his breath on the ultra-sensitive skin.

"Mmm, why didn't you...?" A lick from the back of his balls to his entrance almost left him speechless.

"I don't consider it necessary anymore. I know you're going to come back for more of this, "he said, the tapping of his cock again erect against her buttocks accompanying his words. "I don't need chains, Hermes."

Obito introduced something in his body, from the way he moved he deduced it was two fingers.

"How relaxed you are," he whispered in her ear, Deidara moaned in response. "But before I give you my sword, I want you to try my other weapons."

He withdrew his fingers. Obito opened the small drawer of the table again. As he looked back, Deidara saw he was taking out a small anal plug with a pointed tip and a pink pompom on the end.

"I didn't know that one, hm."

"You're about to do it," Obito said.

The cold sensation of the new jet of lubricant on his hole, although a little uncomfortable, helped him to keep away his need to cum. After leaving the toy well covered with lubricant, Obito introduced the tip in him.

The ring of muscles pressed against the cold metal. Obito must have felt the reaction because he carried on jerking him off while leaving kisses, licks and soft bites on his buttocks. Soon he relaxed again and pushed. There wasn't much resistance against the thickest part of the small plug.

"It's like a rabbit's tail," Obito purred "Mmmh, it's so appropriate for you."

Deidara took a loud spank that reignited his desire, then another, while Obito moved the anal plug in the slightest way. His body restrained by the arm of the god of war, he shuddered in pleasure as he felt the abused skin burning, but he wanted more despite not being sure if he was gonna come without reaching to receive his whole cock.

"If you make me cum, I'll be the one to whip you, hm! he growled desperately.

Obito took something else from the drawer. A silicone ring. He adjusted it to the base of his cock, which soon took on a dark garnet hue, becoming harder.

"Better like that?"

Deidara was't sure if his cock was going to explode, hard as it was, but a delicious pleasure was derived from that idea, and every time the plug in his ass moved, he moaned in desperat need. He was on the verge of orgasm, but the ring prevented him from reaching it.

"Turn around," he said after a while.

As he turned, he discovered his legs trembled more than he thought. Before he could lose his balance, he grabbed Obito's neck and he tenderly took his body in his arms.

"My beautiful Hermes," he whispered in a voice heavy with desire. "You are amazing."

His erection twitched. Obito stroked his back and after helping him to sit on the lower part of his legs, he leaned back to admire him, as if he wanted to remember him like this forever.

"You're mine," he left a kiss on his forehead, then another on his lips.

"Ares damn you. Fuck me now."

Deidara was getting very impatient with the pause. He did not want any more foreplay.

"Turn around."

Obito was sitting on his legs, in the same position as him. As he turned, he helped him sit on his lap, Deidara's legs open, one on either side of his. He removed the anal plug and took the lubricant again. He felt the hard cock, slippery from the lubrication between his buttocks. Soon he would be working his way inside. There he was, well buried in him, where he needed him most.

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Obito pulled him to his chest as he positioned his erection until it was aimed at his back hole. The slight push drove him crazy in anticipation. Obito left a kiss on his neck.

"Let yourself fall."  
He obeyed, lowering slowly. The bloated head entered first and Deidara gave a long, lascivious moan. As soon as he recovered from the feeling of being widened a bit more, he continued descending.

"Hold on to the edge of the table."

He wasn't sure what Obito wanted to do, but Deidara leaned forward until he was grabbing the table. A couple of shoves were enough to skewer him completely. He heard him curse, panting loudly.

"I'm going to destroy that little ass of yours."

He clenched his sphincter when he heard that, feeling it throb inside him.

Before starting to pump, Obito grabbed his legs and lifted them a little. The cock pushed down, rubbing against his prostate every time he moved. He thanked being held on to the table, if not, Deidara didn't know what would have become of him.

The soft moans they exhaled to the beat of each thrust became louder and heavier as the pace and strength increased. His legs were practically suspended in the air and his breathing had gone out of control, as if the cock drilling his body made all the air come out of his lungs and didn't give him time to recover it when the cock was already burying itself again.

"Mmm...! Hmmm... Ah... Ares...!"

Breathing furiously and pounding with even more violence, Obito did not answer. Deidara was starting to get quite uncomfortable with the ring on. It squeezed the base of his cock, preventing an ejaculation that should have occurred long ago. Suppressing pleasure for so long was making him see stars in his field of vision.

"The ring...!"

Then, Obito stopped and turned him around. Removing the ring made him feel a little annoyance, but the relief he felt later was worth it.

"You're all right?"

"Ah... Yes... Now I am..."

Before continuing where they left it, Obito threw one of his legs over his shoulder, the winged shoe staying right next to his helmet. Using a little more lubricant, the cock slid easily to the base. Deidara grabbed the edges of the table when Obito, hugging his raised leg, continued the onslaught. He loved seeing him so focused on his pleasure, the imposing helmet framing his sweaty face.

Like a warrior battling.

And he was there, giving sharp moans that he could no longer repress, and Obito smiled trying to make eye contact with him.

Obito was leaning over his body and Deidara released the edges of the table to cling to his back, nails dug to the skin, leaving marks.

He came without seeing him coming, just feeling the friction of his cock trapped between both bodies. A sudden, intense orgasm that made him close his eyes as the wave of pleasure shook every muscle in his body. He was practically screaming, cursing, kicking as he felt the burning semen fall on his chest and even on his face.

Obito on the contrary, was breathless when he saw him covered in semen. If there was a moan waiting to come out, it died in his throat. He withdrew the cock in the middle of the ejaculation and more jets of cum fell to his chest and stomach.

Deidara was covered in semen.

"Shit... Deidara..." Obito said as well as he could.

"Was it good?" He wanted to sound seductive, but his voice was hoarse, his lungs were tired, they burned a little with each breath.

"Too much... And you look mmmm... Wanna eat you again."

He leaned to his lips for a kiss. Deidara grabbed him by the nape of the neck to prolong it a few seconds more. After that brutal session of sex, the soft and gentle touch of his lips felt even better. Sweet and relaxing.

Obito sat on the edge of the table and pulled a packet of tissues out of the drawer. He used them almost all to clean Deidara's body and face carefully.

" What do you want to do now? Obito said.

"To eat pancakes, hm."

"And which of the two is going to do it?"

"You," he snapped.

"Why do not you do them? I still have to teach you, " Obito said, leaning on the table. "I would love to look at you. And you still haven't proved to me that you know how they are made with my recipe."

"Aren't you going to give me an apron at least?"

"I have a pair," he said, smiling.

"I hope you're imagining me naked and only with the apron on."

"That's exactly how I'm imagining you," he said, brushing a long lock of blond hair behind his ear. "But I'm not hungry now. We can watch a movie."

Obito got up without even bothering about dressing and sat on the couch. Deidara followed him and curled up beside him, inviting him to put his arm over him.

"We can watch Hercules, hm."  
"The Disney one?"

Deidara nodded and Obito turned the television on to look for it in the directory.

"That's what we'll watch."

And during the first scene in which Zeus organizes the party to present Hercules on the mount Olympus, Deidara thought that with the sandals and nothing else, and Obito with the helmet and nothing else was how they looked the best. As real gods.

"Deidara," Obito said suddenly, looking at him. "Move with me. Don't worry about not being able to contribute, because that doesn't matter to me."

"You can't live without me."

"Maybe I can, but it is much better with you."

He didn't know how others would react to that. Many people around him did not even know they were together. But Deidara cared less every day. He wanted to be with Obito always. And as soon as he had a job, he planned to contribute as well.

"Fine then, hm."

Obito and he smiled at each other, sharing a brief kiss before hugging even tighter and returning their attention to the film. Hades said something that made Obito laugh and there Deidara knew that he would not regret his decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on May when i went to the louvre. There were a lot of naked sculptures of Greek gods and as soon as I saw Hermes I noticed he has a cute power bottom butt, and Ares butt was like whoa... I had to make them fuck cosplayed as them.


End file.
